freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Closet
Were you looking for the Supply Closet or (possibly) Pirate Cove, the place where the original Foxy appeared? Closet= The is a location in Five Nights at Freddy's 4. It is located directly in front of the Bedroom and is the primary location for Nightmare Foxy (or Nightmare Mangle in the Halloween Edition). Nightmare Fredbear and Nightmare (or Nightmarionne in the Halloween Edition) will also appear here on later nights. The Closet returns in Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted in the Night Terrors levels. In Funtime Freddy and Nightmarionne's levels, the player must occasionally shine their flashlight into the closet to repel Bonnet or Nightmarionne's tentacles, depending on the level. In Circus Baby's level, the player stays in the Closet throughout the night, and must close it to stop Circus Baby whenever she approaches. And in Nightmare Fredbear's level, the player must hold the Closet doors shut to repel Nightmare Fredbear in case he is inside it. Appearance The Closet has a fairly simple design. It boasts the same blue carpet as the rest of the bedroom. The doors are white and have the appearance of window shutters. The wallpaper consists of the same wallpaper throughout the rest of the bedroom. According to various pictures of the bedroom, the Closet appears to have several different colored shirts inside of it which are out of the player's field of vision. These can actually be viewed if the closet is brightened. Audio The sound Nightmare Foxy makes when he is peeking out of the closet. Warning: Loud! The sound played when Nightmare Foxy enters the closet. The sound played when Nightmare or Nightmare Fredbear is found in the Closet. Warning: Loud! The sound played when Nightmare Mangle is inside the closet. The sounds played when opening or closing the closet doors. Trivia *This room is most likely the smallest location in the entire series, followed by the Supply Closet. *The way how Nightmare Foxy hides in the Closet may be a reference to the first game, where he hid in Pirate Cove. **Because of this, as well as the fact that Foxy is the only one of the four main antagonists to appear here, the Closet can in some way be considered the fourth game's own version of Pirate Cove. **However, at Night 5, Nightmare Fredbear takes Nightmare Foxy's place when the player peeks into the Closet, while on Custom Night, Nightmare takes over Nightmare Foxy's place after 4 AM. In the Halloween edition, Nightmare Mangle will take Nightmare Foxy's place, and Nightmarionne will take Nightmare's. ***Furthermore, both Nightmare Fredbear and Nightmare both peek out in the same manner as Nightmare Foxy. *After fending off Nightmare Foxy in the Closet, a Foxy plush will take his place. **The same will happen with Nightmare Mangle, with a Mangle plush appearing. ***This makes Mangle the only toy in the series to be a plushie, instead of a toy figurine. *Nightmare Fredbear's head appearing in the Closet is extremely similar to Golden Freddy's head, when it appears in the hallway outside The Office from the second game. *In the Halloween Edition, when Nightmare Mangle is inside the Closet, it will make the same static sound as its original counterpart in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. *This is the only area in the game in which a jumpscare cannot occur (if Nightmare Foxy's peeking is not counted). |-|Gallery= Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Gameplay Walking to closet.gif|The player walking to the closet (click to animate). closetopendark.png|The Closet with the light off. FNAF4 Closet OpenClose.gif|The opening and closing animation of the closet (click to animate). closetshut.png|The Closet with the door shut. nf_1.png|Foxy plushie in the Closet. nf_2.png|Nightmare Foxy standing in Closet. nf_3.png|Nightmare Foxy crouching in Closet. nf_4.png|Nightmare Foxy peeking from Closet. Nightmarefoxy_bite.gif|Nightmare Foxy's final scene to come out of the Closet (click to animate). Fredbear closet.png|Nightmare Fredbear's head in the Closet. Nightmare closet.png|Nightmare's head hiding within the Closet. Brightened Fredbearclosetbright.png|Nightmare Fredbear's head in the Closet, brightened. Nf_2_brightened.png|Nightmare Foxy standing in Closet, brightened. Nf_3_brightened.png|Nightmare Foxy crouching in Closet, brightened. Nf_4_brightened.png|Nightmare Foxy peeking from Closet, brightened. Nightmare_closet_brightened.png|Nightmare in Closet, brightened. Halloween Edition Mangle plush closet.png|A plush of Mangle in the closet. NMinthecloset2.png|Nightmare Mangle standing in the Closet. NMinthecloset.png|Nightmare Mangle crouching in the Closet. Nm 4.png.png|Nightmare Mangle peeking from the Closet Nightmare_mangle_spook.gif|Nightmare Mangle's final scene to come out of the Closet (click to animate). Nightmarionne closet.png|Nightmarionne peeking in from the Closet. Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted Gameplay Babyvrplaceholderwikiuntilwegetfiles.gif|Circus Baby opening the Closet doors in one of her jumpscares. Teasers Ggxcqw432.jpg|Circus Baby lurking outside of the Closet. FNaFVR-screenshot5.jpg|Ditto, but with colors. WCR4QBV.jpg|PlushBabies inside the Closet. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted Category:Locations